Episodes
Season 1 1 and 2 - Power of Nature (Written by Yara - Chan) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9329200/1… After helping a young girl who was attacked by Zachbots on a mysterious temple, The Wild Kratts discover that she’s actually a nymph, one of the guardians and daughters of Mother Nature. They decide to help Mina recover her powers and memories, what it must be done soon, before Zach Varmitech steals the Earth Gem’s powers. 3 - The Kratts’ Memory Book (Written by Yara - Chan) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9725474/1… During a dayoff, the crew find the Kratt bros’ memory book. Reading it, they learn about the brothers’ first adventures and remember how the Wild Kratts first met. But Zach has plans for that memory book… 4 - Trading Places (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9726138/1… Chris and Aviva’s discussions become out of control, so Martin and Koki launch a trading-place challenge: on the next adventure, Aviva will be the Creature Adventurer and Chris will handle things as inventor. But when they start valorizing more their competition than the mission itself, Spot-Swat ends up in danger and it’s up for Nature Power and Creature Power to save the day! 5 - The Missing Hairclips (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9794407/1… Chris feels unloved by his little sister, because of all the time she spends with Martin. But when her hairclips (which she loves very much, because they were made by her deceased sister) are taken by termites, is now up to the siblings to get them back. Will this rescue mission also help approaching the Kratt in green of his nymph sister? 6 - Karma Chameleon (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9868342/1… Chris and Martin make a surprise for Mina, taking her to meet one of her favorite animals: chameleons. But Donita Donata plans to use the chameleon’ camouflage on her new clothing line. 7 - My Little Bite-Size (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9868360/1… When Bite-Size returns to the HQ searching for a placed to stay during a storm, this time Koki treats him like a pet, which leads her to argue with Chris, and leads him to hurt her feelings. Convinced that Chris expelled her from the team, and also curious about “her little Bite-Size” ‘s ways of surviving in a dangerous place like the North American forest, Koki runs away with him. Meanwhile, Donita Donata decides to make Bat barettes, after a brown bat gets stuck on her hair. 8 - Tickets for Six (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9960500/1… As an early birthday present, Mother Nature gives Mina two tickets for the Magical Mystery Gala, where she plans to set her daughter’s birthday. After Luna tells the team about the time she was at the previous Gala with Mina’s sister and the previous Nature Guardians, the crew start fighting for the ticket. 9 - Tazzy Martin (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9989856/1… The team returns to Tasmania to visit T-Bone (now shown as a grown-up animal), and to teach Mina about Tasmanian devils. Martin gets afraid that his Creature Power Suit starts malfunctioning, like his brother’s suit. Meanwhile, Gourmand plans to use the scavengers on his new dish. 10 - Teeth for Three (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9989908/1… It’s Martin’s birthday, and this year, Chris decides he’ll FINALLY give his big brother a present. But their present idea calls Donita Donata’s attention. 11 - Adventures in Babysitting (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9990479/1… Martin offers to babysit two newborn nymphs, believing that it would be easy as taking care of Chris, but soon, he finds out that the task is much harder than he thought it would be. 12 - Sister Wolf (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10005249/… While searching for a lost wolf pup, Mina falls in a hole and is rescued by a very mysterious wolf. Later, she finds out that that wolf is actually the Kratt Bros’ little sister Clarissa. 13 - Attack of the Parasitics (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10152608/… Jimmy, Koki, Mina, Tommy and Coraline (headcanon names for the Wild Kratts Kids in Tazzy Chris) must find a way to save their friends and Zach, when they are brainwashed by a ginormous parasitic wasp. 14 - Part of Your World (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10152647/… Tired of people scared of him because he’s a bat, Bite-Size asks a Olympian goddess to turn him into a human. But this spell has its consequences… 15 - Magical Mystery Madness (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10228956/… Mina and the Wild Kratts attend the Magical Mystery Gala, to celebrate Mina’s birthday, but none of their experiences meet their expectations, much to their disappointment. 16 - Nightmare in the Tortuga (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10231886/… A dark magic cloud (like the one in Attack of the Parasitics) enters the Tortuga and haunts the team with terrible nightmares. Will Bite-Size and Luna be to save the team from this eternal slumber? 17 - Bravery in Blue (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10233253/… An unexpected giant wave in the river almost drowns Gavin, and while the crew investigate the strange incident, while taking care of the boy, some old memories return to the Kratt in blue's mind. 18 - Baker vs. Kratt (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10237199/… Nick Baker returns, seeking revenge against Chris. Will Chris be able to defeat Baker's new powers, of will he be separated from his family and friends forever? 19 - The Bravest Warrior (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi, edited by Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10320767/… Chris is challenged by Artemis (Goddess of Hunt and Wild animals)’s most loyal apprentice. 20 - To Catch a Shadow (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10327964/… Mina gets lost in the forest while the brothers visit their spider-monkey buddies, and ends up found by an old friend of her siblings. But Donita is after this friend of them as well... 21 - Croc Mother's Day (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10336256/… In the Mother's Day special, when Crocodilla is wounded after a Zachbot attack, Aviva assumes the responsibility of taking care of her new nest and her six daughters, believing it to be a good way of redeeming herself after all the horrible things she said in the Mom of a Croc expedition. 22 - Martin and the Fish-keteers (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi, edited by Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10353361/… While visiting Poseidon's temple, Martin finds an old sword, that once belonged to the previous Water Guardian, and earn the royal swordfish's confidence, especially from the youngest, D'artagnan. 23 - Music from my Heart (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi, edited by Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10370429/… Koki and Jimmy's chance of showing each other's true feelings comes when the Wild Kratts are invited by Chione, goddess of Ice, to the North Mountain Music Festival. 24 - The Real-Life Bluebirds of Happiness (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: In Brazil, with the help of Wild Kratt Teens Isa and Yara, the Wild Kratts must protect the possibly last Hyacinth Macaw familiy in the region. Especially when Gourmand decides to cook this endangered bird. 25 - Mr. and Mrs. Corcovado (written by Yara-Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: Aviva falls in love for one of Ares (god of war)' apprentices that look just like her called Cyrano. But does he REALLY like her as much as he say he does? And how Chris will lead with this? The Wild Kratts must find out the truth and help Aviva to understand what is love about. 26 - Snow-Monkey Loves Me (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: When the Kratt Bros get sick, Aviva, Koki and Mina go explore the Hida Mountains in Japan and meet Japanese macaques, but Zach gets interested on the macaques' hot springs. 27 - Chris-tal Clear (written by Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: Chris gains a new Earth Guardian power, but a vision of his brother in a tragedy scares him and he instantly loses control. He flees up the mountain in fear of hurting Martin, but unknowingly does so. When Donita finds out about Chris's new power, she plots to use him for her fashion line of jewelry. 28 - Hopping to the Rescue (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: The Kratt brothers take Mina to visit their friend Hopster, now a grown-up kangaroo. She and Hopster's joey Spring end up in trouble when Gourmand plans to cook red kangaroos. 29 - When Kratt was Kratt (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: After crossing one of Iris' rainbows, Chris and Martin switch bodies and slowly start switching personalities as well! Will they find a way of returning to normal before they lose each other's true selves? 30 - Through Mint and Minds (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: While in snowy Canada, the crew is greeted by a living snowboy called Minty, who is friends with Athena. The Kratt Brothers feel like they’ve seen him before. Athena then shows the true reality of their early childhood memories, which were gone for so long. 31 - What Does The Fox Say? (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: During a bird-observation mission, a red fox enters the Tortuga HQ. While the Kratt siblings try to figure out her real sound (after receiving this question from lots of Wild Kratts Kids), Donita hunts for them for her winter collection. 32 - Nature Guardians' Tales (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: The Wild Kratts go see the Fates to find more about their past. And they find out that it was not only coincidence they became Guardians. 33 - Chris Crush (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: Chris still has doubts about true love. But maybe a certain friend of his brother's "girlfriend" can help him find an answer... 34 - Jimmy and Koki (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: Jimmy and Koki get stuck in a cave, having to lead with each other for some hours until the team find them. And some possible, forgotten childhood memories begin to unveil themselves. Episode filled with flashbacks from previous Wild Kratts episodes. 35 - Spooky Tale Time! (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: The Wild Kratts share scary tales to spent time in an old dark mansion, where a very weird little girl live. 36 - The Wild Catts (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: The crew received reports of disappearing wildcat cubs from Wild Kratts Kids. When they investigate, they find Gourmand planning to turn the cat kids into a feline buffet. But luckily, friendships are made between the cubs as they plan their own escape. 37 - Meerkat Kingdom (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: When the Createrra VX gets stuck in a meerkat tunnel, while the crew rushes to help the meerkats to defend their lair and remove the Creeterra, Zach has plans for the critters. 38 - Wéifēng: Panda Guardian of the Tessens (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: The Wild Kratts decied climbing Mount Siguniang in order to get help from the previous Air Guardian, but an unscrupulous gunner is also after Wéifēng. 39 and 40 - Eris' Wrath (Season Finale) (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: Eris free herself from her stone prison, and kidnaps Mina, to "finish her work". Will the Wild Kratts save her in time, and free their world from the Age of Darkness she's planning to unleash again? Season 2 1 and 2 - Curse of the Black Storm (by Tamishii and Yara - Chan) An evil thought to be gone 10,000 years ago returns to destroy the Guardians and take his revenge on the "brats". What the Wild Kratts don't understand is why he referred to the Kratt Brothers as such. Hermia and Athena then reveal that the brothers had been Nature Guardians... in their past lives. Category:Episodes